Linear motion type electrically-powered actuators include an actuator using a linear motor. It should, herein, be noted that the linear motor is constituted by an array of permanent magnets and coils. As a driving control method of the electrically-powered actuator with such a linear motor as described above as a drive section, for example, a control method described in a patent document 1 has been proposed.
It should, herein, be noted that, as described in patent document 1, a static thrust force distribution with respect to a relative displacement (stroke) of an output shaft has a positive inclination. With having the positive inclination taken into consideration, in the control method of patent document 1, a current compensation to compensate for a detent force which is a static thrust force at a time of a non-excitation is performed according to the stroke quantity of the actuator.
Patent document 1: A Japanese Patent Application First Publication Heisei 5-248407.